


Поиграй со мной

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Уилл уже знал этот взгляд, и мог почти безошибочно предположить: Тесле пришла в голову очередная, вероятнее всего дурная, идея, связанная с каким-нибудь экспериментом. А подопытным кроликом будет он, Уилл.





	Поиграй со мной

— Чего тебе надо? — Уилл отбросил ручку в сторону, скрестил руки на груди и сердито посмотрел на Теслу.  
— С чего ты взял, что мне что-то от тебя нужно? — наигранно удивленно спросил тот и приподнял брови.  
— Ты пялишься. Это бесит. И мешает мне работать.  
— Я не, — Тесла поставил полупустой бокал вина на кофейный столик, — как ты выразился, — откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ногу на ногу, — пялюсь.  
Он начал барабанить пальцами по подлокотникам кресла, на лице его блуждала загадочна улыбка, а взгляд… Уилл уже знал этот взгляд, и мог почти безошибочно предположить: Тесле пришла в голову очередная, вероятнее всего дурная, идея, связанная с каким-нибудь экспериментом. А подопытным кроликом будет он, Уилл. Интерпретировать как-то иначе этот почти голодный, светящийся научным интересом, взгляд было сложно.  
— Хочешь сказать, что любуешься на процесс моей работы? — хмыкнул Уилл.  
— От унылого зрелища, как ты разгребаешь кучу макулатуры выть хочется, а не любоваться на него, — поморщился Тесла. — Но ты прав, мне действительно кое-что нужно.  
Уилл вздохнул. Кто бы сомневался.  
— Что бы это ни было, мой ответ — нет.  
— Не будь так категоричен, Уильям, — Тесла расплылся в широкой улыбке и сложил пальцы домиком. — Ты ведь еще даже не знаешь, чего я хочу.  
— И не желаю знать, — покачала головой Уилл. — Нет. Начинай привык…  
— Поиграй со мной, — Тесла беспардонно его перебил.  
— Что? — опешил Уилл и подумал, что у него, наверное, проблемы со слухом.  
Тесла плавно поднялся, подошел к нему, крутанул стул, разворачивая Уилла к себе, оперся ладонями о подлокотники и, склонившись, терпеливо повторил свою просьбу, в самое ухо, коснувшись ушной раковины в смазанном поцелуе, отчего по коже пробежала легкая дрожь.  
— Эм… о, боже, ты псих, — Уилл зажмурился. — Опять твои игры с электричеством? Или… мхмм… покер на раздевание?  
— Первое — это уже не так забавно и, — Тесла выпрямился, — можно сказать, мне немного наскучило, а второе, — он взял Уилла за подбородок и чуть приподнял его голову, —бессмысленно, ты и без этого разденешься, причем мне даже просить не придется.  
Последние слова Тесла произнес с некоторой издевкой, отчего у Уилла возникло желание запустить в него чем-нибудь тяжелым. И чем тяжелее будет предмет, тем лучше.  
И в то же время не мог отрицать, что ему стало любопытно.  
— Что на этот раз? — спросил он, стараясь скрыть интерес, но вышло так себе.  
— Объясню на месте, — Тесла отступил на несколько шагов назад и в приглашающем жесте указал на дверь.  
— Я об этом пожалею… — пробормотал Уилл, поднимаясь с тяжелым вздохом.  
Все равно рано или поздно Тесла, что бы там ни задумал, получит свое. В крайнем случае, Уилл знал, за него есть кому отомстить.  
И он не сомневался, что любопытство когда-нибудь точно его погубит, так же, как одну небезызвестную кошку.  
А Тесла торжествующе улыбался.

— Да ты, должно быть, шутишь… — Уилл с искренним недоумением посмотрел на Теслу, вид которого был более, чем серьезный. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я… побегал от тебя? Серьезно?  
Он обернулся и посмотрел вглубь густого леса, в который привез его Тесла. И почесал в затылке.   
— Не просто побегал, а удирал так быстро, как только сможешь, Уильям. У тебя фора в пятнадцать минут.  
Тесла широко улыбался, обнажив чуть удлинившиеся клыки и шевелил в воздухе полу-трансформировавшимися когтями. Зрачки его чуть расширились, а глаза потемнели, но пока еще не до нечеловеческой черноты.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это не имеет смысла? — Уилл едва не рассмеялся и развел руками. — Я давно уже не воспринимаю тебя как угрозу… да твою ж мать!  
Он оказался прижат лицом к стволу ближайшего дерева, на его шее сжималась когтистая рука, а Тесла буквально шипел:  
— А так?  
Уилл выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Тесла сжал руку чуть сильнее, оцарапывая его. Кончик одного из когтей оказался в опасной близости от его глаза. И почувствовал легкое прикосновение клыков к коже. Но дальше этого не зашло.   
— Просто представь, что я не такой уж и безобидный, — горячее дыхание опалило кожу, — и сейчас действительно вижу в тебе только еду, парень.  
Представить-то Уиллу было не трудно, но воспринимать всерьез не удавалось. Он не сдержал смешок.  
— Смешно, да? — угрожающе прошипел Тесла, утыкаясь носом Уиллу в шею.  
В голосе его отчетливо слышалась едва сдерживаемая ярость, когти сомкнулись на горле и надавили.   
— Мы одни, в глухом лесу, и никто даже не в курсе об этом, — продолжал Тесла. — Хелен, конечно, рано или поздно узнает, но… — он с шумом втянул воздух, лизнул одну из оставленных его когтями царапин и чуть прикусил кожу.  
— Ты больной… — Уилл сглотнул и дернулся.   
— О, нет… я всего лишь хочу есть, и сейчас даю тебе возможность избежать участи стать моим обедом.  
Уилл медленно начинал закипать, потому что какую бы игру ни задумал Тесла — хотя были подозрения, и даже не смутные, что тому захотелось поиграть в охотника и жертву, — на этот раз он перегибал палку, явно пытаясь напугать Уилла. Хотя идея убежать как можно быстрее и дальше не была лишена смысла. Ну и все же любопытство, которым он немного заразился еще в своем кабинете, пока не спешило его покидать.  
Что ж, если он так хочет…  
— Ладно, ладно, — примирительно сказал Уилл. — Пятнадцать минут, да?  
— Так-то лучше, — Тесла отпустил его и отступил на пару шагов назад. — И не вздумай халтурить.  
Уилл подавил вздох и желание закатить глаза, а также стукнуть Теслу. Пробормотав себе под нос проклятия и чувствуя себя законченным идиотом, он развернулся и побежал, лавируя между деревьев и пытаясь прикрывать лицо от хлестких ударов нижних ветвей, так и норовящих исполосовать кожу или вцепиться в одежду и затормозить продвижение.

Была какая-то безуминка в том, чтобы пытаться «спастись» от того, кто, в общем-то, не мог причинить вреда. По крайней мере Уиллу хотелось думать, что Тесла не двинулся умом, а просто, как обычно, ставил одному ему понятный эксперимент.  
И Уилла уже не столько злило, сколько больше забавляло все это. А еще было ощущение легкой эйфории и предвкушения от того, чем все-таки может закончиться этот забег.  
Он прислонился спиной к дереву и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и усмирить бешено стучащее сердце.  
— Ты серьезно?! — раздался снизу раздраженный окрик Теслы.  
Уилл хмыкнул. Если чувство времени его не обманывало, то он продержался уже много дольше, чем отведенные ему пятнадцать минут, что не могло не раздосадовать Теслу.  
— Слезай оттуда! — еще более раздраженно позвал тот.  
— И не подумаю! — усмехнулся Уилл, взглянув на него. — Тебе надо, ты и доставай меня!  
Ему с высоты не было видно выражения лица Теслы, но по голосу нетрудно было догадаться: тот не особо доволен тем, что Уилл взобрался на дерево.  
Что ж, хотел поиграть — получи.  
Едва успевшее чуть успокоиться сердце снова учащенно забилось, когда Тесла выпустил когти, внимательно посмотрел на них, потом на дерево и снова на свои руки. Словно примеривался.  
— Рано или поздно что-нибудь вынудит тебя оттуда спуститься, — крикнул Тесла.   
На какое-то мгновение Уиллу показалось, что тот словно потерял к нему интерес. Но он ошибся. И все слилось в бурлящий поток эмоций, когда Тесла с невыразимым вампирским изяществом начал быстро карабкаться вверх по стволу. Уилл довольно усмехнулся. Это было непростительной ошибкой с его стороны.   
Он нервно подергивал ногой, и когда наконец оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Теслы — прыгнул.  
Это был совершенно безумный и абсолютно необдуманный поступок, но приток адреналина напрочь затмил здравый смысл.   
И стоило поблагодарить высшие силы, что он не только ничего не сломал себе, но даже не подвернул ногу.  
Ну и кто бы сомневался, что далеко он все равно не убежит.  
— Ауч, — Уилл скривился, когда слегка приложился затылком об ствол дерева.  
И тонко вскрикнул. Надрез, быстрый и неглубокий. И Уилл стиснул зубы, собрав в кулак волосы Теслы на затылке, но даже не попытался его оттолкнуть. Первый глоток — всегда болезненный. На втором — чуть полегче, а на третьем — Уилл глухо застонал и толкнулся бедрами вперед, прижимаясь пахом к ноге Теслы, бесстыдно потерся об нее, и почувствовал коленом, что тот тоже возбужден.  
И едва ли обратил внимание на такую «мелочь», как треск разрываемой джинсовой ткани. Только закусил губу, сдерживая стон, когда Тесла обхватил его член и начал жестко дрочить.

— Ты псих, — пробормотал Уилл, едва ли поняв хотя бы половину из объяснений Теслы о вкусовых качествах человеческой крови на разных стадиях возбуждения и ситуаций, которыми оно вызвано, потому что пытался собрать себя в единое целое и избавиться от разноцветных всполохов перед глазами.  
— Я ученый, — фыркнул Тесла.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — Уилл вяло махнул рукой. — Я бы даже сказал, это одно и то же… Чем тебя не устроил вариант просто вколоть мне дозу адреналина?  
— Что бы ты понимал в естественных условиях…  
— Да в задницу все твои эксперименты… вместе с тобой.  
А через минуту Уилл понял и взял на заметку, что с некоторыми формулировками в определенных недвусмысленных ситуациях нужно быть поосторожнее, а еще лучше — воздержаться вовсе от каких-либо комментариев, которые могут быть восприняты в буквальном смысле.


End file.
